Bronx
by Park Ryder
Summary: When Alex old foe Bronx shows up to make peace with her. Everybody likes him expect Alex, is Bronx still the same evil guy? Or did change and want to be her friend?
1. Bronx

It was just a normal day at the park and Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, (and my OC) Alex was at the fountain (Since the step are being rebuild due to an incident Mordecai and Rigby did).

They were just hanging out and they were discussing where they should go for vacation. Then Pops said:

Pops - "Ohh how about Delaware? I heard that place is splendid."

Alex - "Come on you guys you know why I can't go back to Delaware."

Mordecai - "Uh no, you never told us."

Alex - "Oh well then."

Benson - "Well we gotta choose somewhere else since Alex cant go back to Delaware as we don't know why. So anyway…."

Rigby - "How come you never told us why you can't go back there?"

Alex - "Because you guys wont be inserted."

Mordecai - "Yes we would."

Benson - "You guys forget about it, now where else should we go?"

Alex - "How about Italy? I heard they have good pizza."

Mordecai - "They do have good pizza."

Skips - "Yeah but they have some pretty bad criminals they shoot knives."

Pops - "Oh my! That's sound scary."

Benson - "Yeah I agree with Pops and Skips I don't think Italy would be a good place for a vacation."

Rigby - "AW WHAT!"

Benson - "Sorry Rigby, but I don't want to there and get killed!"

Mordecai - "Dude don't worry about it, we got Alex."

Rigby - "Yeah man, I mean she could beat up those bad guys."

Alex - "Yeah I'll will beat those bad guys' butts."

Benson - "I don't know…."

Mordecai - "Come on Benson. Beside she is a black belt in karate."

Alex - "With the help of Milura."

Benson - "Well I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

Rigby - "Yes!"

Alex - "Beside I even know how to dodged some things thank to Mordecai and Rigby."

Mordecai - "Yeah we thought her."

Rigby - "She really good at it too."

Alex - "Thanks guys"

Skips - "Look out!"

They saw a couple of ninja cyclone throwing star knifes and was about to hit Alex she quickly dodged them and they hit the fountain but nobody was hurt.

Alex - "Wow! That was cool. Did you guys do that?"

Rigby - "Nope."

Mordecai - "it wasn't us."

Alex - "Well what about you guys?" she pointed to Benson, Pops, and Skips but they shook his head no.

Alex - "Well then who did it?"

They heard somebody clapping there hands and Alex recognized and had an angry face and Mordecai ask her:

Mordecai - "Alex, are you ok?"

Alex - "That clapping. I know that evil, cold clapping."

She had a memory of a 13 year old human boy who had black and had a hairstyle like Jason (from the show George Lopez if you guys heard of it) and he wears a black short sleeve shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers. He had an evil grin. Then it showed the map of Delaware, and then a 13 year old version of Alex with her hand up when the police came. They show the boy again and she was smiling evily and the flashback end.

The boy was clapping and he was a few paces apart from the fountain and he still look the same in the flashback expect that he was taller.

Boy - "Ah Alex all of these years, and you haven't even miss a step."

Alex - "Bronx! (she jumps to do a karate chop but he dodged) what are you doing here?"

(As they were fighting karate style)

Bronx - "I just came to see you, my old foe."

Rigby - "Uh guys, who the guy with the smooth yet, unknown accent?"

The others just shrugged.

Alex - "Rigby meets Bronx, the evilest boy in Delaware."

Benson - "He's that evil?"

Alex - "Evil, deadly, traitor! He can't be trusted."

Bronx - "Oh come on Alex, I just came to say I'm sorry about the incident it was by accident."

Alex - "Your "accident" made me Delaware public enemy number one!"

Mordecai - "Wait, you're the reason why Alex can't go back to Delaware?"

Bronx - "Yes, but I wanna make peace with her."

Alex - "Peace?"

Then she got kicked in the face and got knock to the ground.

Bronx - "Yes show we can be friends, chums, and pals, buddy-buddy. Beside doesn't everybody should have a second chance?"

Mordecai - "True."

Rigby - "Maybe we should have a party!"

Pops - "Oh how I adore parties! I even have balloons!" he holds up three or four of them.

Skips - "We'll invite everybody."

Benson - "We can also have cake."

Bronx - "I like balloons! And cake."

Alex pops the balloons with the knifes that was thrown to her.

Alex - "Grrr I'm never, ever, EVER going to be buddy-buddy, with that jerkface!"

She throws back the knife to the fountain and angrily walks away.

Mordecai - So what did happen in Delaware anyway?'

Bronx - Ooooo It is such a long story with so many twists and chases and explosions! Ha Ha! You wouldn't be interested!"

Then he left and Rigby said:

Rigby - "Yeah we would."

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	2. Once an Enemy always an Enemy

In the house Alex was sitting on the couch and she was kind of pouting and she was crossing her arms. Then she heard the door open and it was Mordecai and Rigby eating some chocolate chips cookies on a plate.

Alex - "Where did you get those cookies?"

Mordecai - "Oh Bronx made them."

Alex - "What?"

Rigby - "Yeah they taste pretty good."

Alex - "Don't eat those! There evil."

Mordecai - "Well they do taste pretty good."

Rigby - "Yeah and beside, he did help us with our work."

Alex - "I can't believe you guys are friends with that jerkface who ruin half of my life!"

Mordecai - "Come on Alex, Bronx is pretty cool."

Rigby - "Plus he does make good cookies."

Mordecai - "You should give him a chance."

Alex - "How can I forget give a guy who frame me, and made me Delaware public enemy number 1?"

Rigby - "Ok so made he made a few mistakes in his life, but he just wanted your friend."

Mordecai - "Come on dude, just give him a chance."

Alex - "Mordecai I don't know what that psycho wants, but it's not friendship."

Then there was a knock at the door.

Rigby - "The door is open."

The person open and there was a half-wolf, half-husky hybrid who have pale silver, with a bushy tail, but she has pure black on her back, the back of her head, arms, and tail, and from the back of her head reaching between her ears to her nose, and the sides of her legs, same.

She has ice blue eyes. She is also wearing an are a short-sleeved, light pink tee-shirt, a light blue skirt that comes to her knees, and long, deep pinkish-purple leggings under the skirt. She also wears black, fingerless gloves, and a gold necklace with an iridescent moonstone. It was Alex other best friend Milura.

Milura - "Hey guys."

Alex - "Oh hey Milura"

Milura - "Hey Alex. You sound too happy."

Rigby - "What? She always sounds like that."

Then Mordecai punch Rigby in his arm which causes him to moan and then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "No she just upset because some guy she know name Bronx is in town."

Milura - "Bronx?"

Alex - "Yeah that jerk frame me and me Delaware public enemy number 1."

Milura - "No way."

Alex - "Yes way."

Mordecai - "Now he's back and wants to make peace with her."

Rigby - "But you got to admit he is pretty cool."

Alex - "You guys this is all trick, he just doing this so that he can frame me again and replace me."

Mordecai - "Alex you just being paranoid."

Milura - "I kind of agreed with Alex."

Rigby - "What?"

Milura - "Come on, an enemy from your past just don't show up out of no where and want to be your friend."

Alex - "Exactly."

Rigby - "Ok now you both are being paranoid."

Mordecai - "Have you ever hear of don't judge a book by its cover?"

Alex - "Yeah but I'm going to prove to you guys that Bronx is the still the same jerkface he still is."

Milura - "Don't worry Alex I'll help you."

Then they both left the house to find Bronx while Mordecai and Rigby finshing off eating Bronx's cookies he made.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!

P.S Sorry if this is short I was in a rush.


	3. Milura meeting Bronx

**Here goes my third chapter I hope u all like it. Also Milura doesn't belong to me, she belong to Invader ShadowWolf and I wanna thank her for letting me use her OC and being an awesome author and friend.**

When they got outside Milura ask Alex:

Milura - "Where's Bronx?"

Alex - "He's over there."

They saw Bronx mowing the lawn in the ultimate Frisbee field. They walk up to him and he said:

Bronx - "Why hello there Alex, who's your friend?"

Alex - "This is my friend Milura."

Bronx - "Nice to meet you miss Milura."

Milura - (coldly) - "Hi"

Bronx - "Why someone has been waking up on the wrong side the bed."

Alex - "She have not!"

Milura - "Alex. Anyway Bronx, I heard that you frame Alex in Delaware which cause her to be Delaware public enemy number 1."

Bronx - "Yes but that was a long time ago. I was just a 13 year old, you know how 13 year old are."

Milura - "Look man, I'm with Alex, A lifelong enemy doesn't just appear out of nowhere and be completely reformed, I know you're up to something, and I'm going to find out what"

Bronx - "I'm not up to anything! Honest! I just feel really bad about what I did and I want to make amends!"

Mordecai - "Hey what's going on?"

Then they saw Mordecai and Rigby holding the empty plate that was fill with cookies earlier. Also they look like they want more.

Alex - "I'm introducing Milura to Bronx."

Rigby - "Oh well Bronx, can have more of these cookies?"

Mordecai - "Yeah there so good."

Rigby - "So good."

Mordecai - "So good."

Rigby - "So good."

Mordecai - "So good."

Bronx - "Of course I do make the best cookies."

Alex - "You're also best at framing people for your crimes."

Mordecai - "Come on Alex he said that he was sorry."

Rigby - "Yeah he's pretty cool."

Bronx - "You see your friends trust me."

Milura - "That because there morons."

Mordecai and Rigby - "Hey!"

Milura - "Beside, "I don't buy that. I'll be watching you, Bronx."

Bronx - "Ok. Well I gotta go help Benson cut the hedge."

Then he walks away and Alex said:

Alex - "Man I hate that guy."

Milura - "So do I Alex."

Mordecai - "Hey you guys just give him a chance."

Rigby - "So Bronx made a few mistakes in his life, so what."

Milura - "Alex made a few mistakes in her life, but at least she fixes them."

Alex - "But the one mistake I can't EVER fix was trusting Bronx years ago."

Mordecai - "But you can't hate Bronx forever."

Alex - "Yes I can, if Rigby can hate Don forever, then I hate Bronx for the rest of my life."

Rigby - "She does have a point."

Mordecai punch him in his arm and Rigby started to moan. Then Alex chuckled a bit and then she said to the two of them:

Alex - "Anyway I'm going to get a snack."

Then Alex went back into the house and Milura said to them:

Milura - "Look you guys, Alex does have a point, a lifelong enemy just doesn't appear out of nowhere and be completely reformed, I know he up to something, and I'm going to find out what! If he hurt Alex, I swear to god I'll kill him!"

Mordecai - "You must really like Alex don't you?"

Milura - "Of course! She's like a younger sister to me and I don't want Bronx hurting her."

Milura's Mind - _"I don't want to fail to protect Alex like I did with Winter"_

Rigby - "Look Milura just give Bronx a chance, who knows maybe you might like him."

Milura - "No I won't! That guy a jerk and I'm going to find out what's his plan is."

Then she left and then Mordecai ask Rigby:

Mordecai - "You wanna go play some video games?"

Rigby - "Yeah why not."

Then they both went inside the house and Alex and Milura still trying to figure out what Bronx is up too.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!

P.S When Mordecai and Rigby were saying how good the cookies are, it was like that episode "Stick Hockey" when they say how fun the game is.


	4. Gifts

While Bronx was helping the others cleaning, Alex and Milura where upstairs and they were at the guest room were Bronx was staying for a few days. When they went inside they just saw a bed, table, chair, dresser, closet, and other stuff of his was there.

Alex - "Ok. Bronx's plan got to here somewhere."

Milura - "We need to check everywhere."

So they started to check everywhere in Bronx's room and them up messing it up a little.

Alex - "They got to be here somewhere."

Milura - "Yeah."

Then Alex holds her stomach a little and Milura looked and said:

Milura - "Alex, are you ok?"

Alex - "Yeah I just have to use the bathroom I'll be right back."

Then when Alex left to use the bathroom, Milura kept on looking for evidence and then she saw Bronx's scrapbook. She look threw the pages and saw pictures of him younger in juvie and pulling pranks and stuff. But once she turns the page that said Delaware, she saw photo of Bronx and Alex competing each in races and stuff.

Then Milura keep on looking at the pages and saw another page that said "My Revenge on Alakay." At first she didn't know who Alakay was, and then she remembers that was Alex real name. When she was about to turn the page she heard Mordecai's voice:

Mordecai - "Milura, what are you doing?" 

Milura looked and saw Mordecai holding a guitar, and Rigby a new video game. Milura quickly threw the book under the bed and stand up then she said:

Milura - "Uh nothing." 

Mordecai - "You weren't looking at Bronx stuff were you?"

Milura - "No of course not." Then she saw something in Rigby's hand.

Milura - "Rigby, what's in your hand?"

Rigby - "Oh it's a new video game, Bronx got it for me."

Milura - "Bronx?"

Mordecai - "Yeah, he got me a new guitar."

Milura - "But I thought you suck at guitar."

Rigby - "Bronx teaches Mordecai how to play and now he is really good at it."

Mordecai - "Yeah, he help me and Rigby not slack off that much like us too, Benson with his papers."

Rigby - "He also help Skips fix the carts and he made Pops laugh by juggling."

Just about when Milura was about to say something, they heard Alex scream.

Milura - "Guys Alex is in trouble!"

They all ran and saw Alex with her crowbar and Bronx was holding the end of the crowbar.

Rigby - "What's going on in here?"

Alex - "Bronx was about to attack me!"

Milura - "You WHAT!"

She was about to attack Bronx but Mordecai stop her.

Mordecai - "Where you Bronx?"

Bronx - "I was not! I was going to give Alex and Milura some presents."

Alex - "You where?"

Bronx - "Yes."

Benson - "What is going in here?" He was with Skips and Pops.

Bronx - "It's alright. I was going to give Alex her present but I accidently scared her."

Alex - "But he was about to attack me!"

Benson - "No he wasn't, did he hear what he just said?"

Alex - "Said what?"

Benson face palm and just left with Skips and Pops and then Mordecai said to Bronx:

Mordecai - "Come on Bronx let's go play Rigby's new video game."

Then the three of them left downstairs and Alex and Milura open there presets.

Milura got a new CD player, and Alex got a pair of black roller skates. Then Alex had a guilty look on her face.

Milura - "What's wrong Alex?"

Alex - "I don't know Milura, maybe we should trust Bronx."

Milura - "WHAT! Why?"

Alex - "Cause, lots of people like him, and giving them presents and helping them out."

Milura - "Do you really trust him, Alex?"

Alex - "I don't fully trust him but I do feel like I should say sorry to him."

Milura - "Alright, but I'll keep en eye out for him."

Alex - "Ok."

Then they both went downstairs to see Bronx.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!

P.S I also want to thank my friends IceCat19, Coraline15, and Invader ShadowWolf for helping me with this chapter. You guys rock!


	5. Bronx's True Colors

When Alex and Milura went downstairs, they saw Mordecai, Rigby, and Bronx playing a video game. Then Alex said:

Alex - "Hey Bronx listen, I wanted to say that I kind of trusted you now that you change."

Bronx - "Really?"

Rigby - "Maybe she is lying."

Mordecai punch him in his arm and Rigby moan.

Bronx - "Well thanks for trusting me Alex."

Milura - "Hold it! I kind of trust you too, but you hurt Alex I'll kill you."

Bronx - "Ok no problem."

Then they sat down and watch Mordecai, Rigby, and Bronx play video games and after some time, they switch and they were having fun.

Then they have some snacks and started to talk about things. After that, Bronx found that he left his phone upstairs in his room. When he went upstairs, Milura decide to help him look for it and when she went upstairs she went into Bronx room and said:

Milura - "Do you know where you phone?"

Bronx - "In my pocket duh!"

Milura - "But why did you…"

Bronx - "Cause do you honestly think I change? And be nice to that blonde headed girl?" 

Milura - "What are you talking about?"

Bronx - "Oh please, I never wanted to make peace with her!"

Milura - "What!"

Bronx - "That's right Milura! You and Alex were right about everything."

Milura - "But what about you being nice to our friends?"

Bronx - "Oh please, I only do these kind of things for my plan!"

Milura - "Plan?"

Bronx - "That's right. Since I made Alex public number one in Delaware, I'll make her public enemy number 1 here in the city!" 

Milura - "WHY YOU SICK TWISTED LITTLE MONKEY!"

She was about to punch him until Bronx grab her wrist and was struggling to be free.

Bronx - "Now, now Milura we wouldn't want our "friends" to see one of us injured now would we? After all, they would want me too see how I'm truly am." 

Milura - "You suck Bronx!"

Bronx squeeze Milura's wrist a little harder and she wince a little.

Bronx - "Now you don't tell anybody about this because if you do, I'll make you along with Alex the city public enemy one."

Then he let go of his wrist and Milura growled at him. Then Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex came upstairs and saw Bronx and Milura.

Mordecai - "Is everything ok?"

Rigby - "We heard banging and stuff."

Bronx - "Oh everything fine, I just found my phone with Milura help right Milura?"

Milura - "Yeah."

Alex - "Come you guys let watch some TV."

Then they all went downstairs expect for Milura who is angry at Bronx for lying to Alex, her and the rest of there friends. But she's going to tell them the truth about Bronx.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	6. Finding out Bronx's True Colors

When all of them were downstairs the guys were watching some TV Milura was crossing her arms and was pouting. She couldn't believe that Bronx would lie to her and her friends about making peace with Alex. Then Mordecai saw Milura mad and pouting and then he ask her:

Mordecai - "Milura, are you ok?"

Milura - "Yeah I'm fine."

Bronx - "She probably a little grumpy."

Milura - "Grrr…"

Rigby - "Why are growling like a dog?"

Alex - "Why don't you shut up and watch the TV?"

Rigby - "Stop talking!"

Milura smiled a little and then she said: 

Milura - "I'm gonna get a snack."

Then she got up and went to the kitchen and then Bronx said: 

Bronx - "I'm going to get something to drink."

Mordecai - "Ok."

Then he got and went to the kitchen and saw Milura at the fridge. When she was about to leave she saw Bronx grinning evily and she got mad and said:

Milura - "What do you want?"

Bronx - "Oh nothing."

Milura - "Listen Bub! I'm going to give you a warning. Either you leave Alex alone, or get a beating of a life time!"

Bronx - "Listen I don't care what you say, I can do what ever I want. I'm almost an adult."

Milura - "So what? I'm gonna tell on you!"

Bronx - "Forget it; they won't believe a word that you say about me. That's why your parents don't love you."

This time Bronx had gone too far. Milura gotten angry and punch Bronx in his face a little bit of blood came out.

He got up from the floor and a little blood was on the side of his mouth and he wipes it. Milura was about to punch him again but Bronx grab her wrist and punch her stomach and face and he let go of her and she fell on the floor. Then he heard foot steps and it was Mordecai, Rigby, and Alex.

Mordecai - "What's going on? We heard punching."

Alex - "What happen to Milura?"

Rigby - "And why are you guys cover in blood?"

Bronx - "Oh, I was teaching Milura some of my karate moves but then we hit each other by accident."

Mordecai - "Oh. Well, you gotta be more careful. Come on Rigby, let's help Milura."

They pick up Milura and took her upstairs to the bathroom to fix her up. Then when Alex and Bronx went upstairs, she asks him: 

Alex - "Hey Bronx can you teach me some those karate moves?"

Bronx - "Sure let's go to your room since it's big."

Alex - "Ok." 

Then they both went into her room. Meanwhile Mordecai and Rigby help Milura with her injury they put a bandage on her cheek and then she said:

Milura - "Guys Bronx did it to me on purpose!"

Mordecai - "Dude he said it was an accident."

Rigby - "Yeah he didn't mean to hit you."

Milura - "Yeah right! He even told that he going to frame Alex like he did in Delaware!"

Mordecai - "Now you're being paranoid."

Rigby - "He said that he changes. Just give him a chance."

Milura - "Not in a million years."

Then they heard two bangs in Alex room.

Mordecai - "I wonder what that is."

They left the bathroom and open Alex's door and saw Bronx carrying a unconscious Alex over his shoulder and he open a window.

Mordecai - "Hey!"

Bronx saw them and he quickly jump out the window landed on his feet and start running.

Rigby - "I guess you and Alex were right about Bronx."

Mordecai - "Sorry."

Milura - "Forget that we gotta save Alex!"

Then they left the house to save there blond headed friend.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


	7. Alex vs Bronx

While the Mordecai, Rigby and Milura was looking for Bronx who kidnap their friend Alex, Bronx was hiding behind the park bathroom wall and he put the unconscious blond girl down. Then he wonders how he was going to frame Alex like he did in Delaware.

Bronx - "Maybe…Nah, that won't work it have more evil than the last time. Something that can make her banned from the City forever."

Then he thought then he had an evil grinned.

Bronx - "That's it!"

Then he did a mad scientist laugh and picks the unconscious Alex and put her over his shoulder and began walking down the park.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, and Milura are trying to find Bronx. They were looking for him behind the trees and bushes but they still couldn't find them.

Mordecai - "They gotta be here somewhere."

Rigby - "Where they couldn't possibly be?" 

Milura - "I don't know but when I find him, I'm gonna beat him up so badly he will end up in the hospital!"

Mordecai - "I can't believe that we felt for Bronx's stupid tricks! I feel like an idiot."

Rigby - "Well you always had been an idiot."

He laughs until Rigby got hit in the head by Milura.

Rigby - "Ow! What was that for?"

Milura - "Because we don't have for this dude, we gotta find Bronx, save Alex, and beat the crap out of Bronx for lying to us."

Rigby - "Oh yeah."

Milura - "I knew I should have told you guys."

Mordecai - "Tell us what?"

Milura - "That he told that he was planning to frame Alex like he did in Delaware."

Rigby - "Dude are you serious? Why didn't you say something?"

Milura - "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BEILEVE ME!"

Mordecai - "Forget about that, we gonna find Bronx before he frame Alex for a crime!"

Rigby and Milura - "Right!"

While the gang was look for Bronx, Alex suddenly wakes up and see that Bronx was carrying her. She had gotten angry and she jump and kick Bronx's back.

Bronx - "Ow what the…?"

He looks up and saw awake and mad.

Bronx - (gasps) "Your not suppose to be awake!"

Alex - "Look like you were wrong. I knew you were the same sick evil little monkey you are now!"

Bronx - "Huh you must pretty stupid for you and your doggy friend to trust me."

Alex - "No, what stupid of you is to show your face again! I still never had forgotten what you did to me in Delaware!"

Bronx - "Hmph so what. What do you say we settle this with our fist?"

Alex - "No. How about we settle this with out pocket knives?"

Bronx - "Very well prepare feel pain like you never felt before."

Alex - "Hmph."

They took out there small pocket knife out of their pockets and they began to fight fencing style.

(As they were fighting)

Bronx - "Look like your sword fighting style hadn't gotten rusty."

Alex - "So did yours!"

Bronx - "You can't not win Alex! I'm better at in every way! I'm like a volcano because I get really fury with rage!"

Alex - "You also never shut up!"

Bronx (get back up) - You should know that I kissed your sister ON THE LIPS!

Alex - I don't have a sister and if l did, I would tell her not to kiss you."

Bronx - "Really? Then who I did I kiss?"

Then Alex kicks Bronx in the face which knocks him unconscious.

Alex - "The only thing will ever kiss you being defeat!"

Mordecai - "Alex!"

Alex - "Huh?"

She turns around and saw Mordecai, Rigby, and Milura running towards her and Milura said:

Milura - "What happen to Bronx?"

Alex - "I kick his butt!"

Rigby - "Way a go Crazy Psychopath!"

Milura - "Yeah man, you finally taught Bronx his lesson!"

Mordecai - "So what are we going to do with Bronx?"

They look at the unconscious boy for a minute and said:

Alex - "Simple. We call the cops and tell the others what happen."

After calling the cops and telling the others what happen, Bronx get arrest and the gang was outside. When Bronx was about to put in the car, he said to Alex:

Bronx - "Wait. Before I go I wanted to ask you, what this place jail like?'

Alex - "Well I would have to say…It's like H! Good luck you loser!"

Bronx gulp got put into the car. As they drove away Milura said:

Milura - "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Alex - "Man I'm glad that's over."

Mordecai - "For real I can't believe we trusted him."

Milura - "Well at least she didn't get ban from the city."

Rigby - "But what I don't get it is what happen in Delaware?'

The others were like "Yeah what did happen?"

Alex - "Ok, ok, I think you guys heard enough about my life for today.

All of them - "Aw."

The End

That the end of my story, I hope you all like it, bye!


End file.
